Sonny With A Chance Of Cruisin'
by ljsmithfan188
Summary: This is about the casts of So Random and Mackenzie Falls going on a cruise together to Jamaica. What will they do? Lounge by the pool? Eat at the sushi bar? Or get a sunburn? Find out in Sonny With A Chance Of Cruisin!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys! This is my second Channy fanfic. It's about the So Random and Mackenzie Falls casts going on a cruise together. What will they do? Lounge by the pool? Get a nice tan? Eat at the sushi bar? Or go to many of the activities available on the boat? Find out in Sonny With A Chance Of Cruisin'!**

**Chapter 1**

**Sonny POV**

Tawni and I were yelling at Marshall for making us go on a cruise with the Mackenzie Falls cast. Grady and Nico were practically screeching with excitement. They couldn't wait to go to the buffets. The Mackenzie Falls cast was demanding they get suites on the ship, except Chad, who didn't want the So Random cast coming along. Not that the rest of the Mackenzie Falls cast wanted us there. But they couldn't wait to go on a cruise in the first place. _Airheads. They're so full of themselves. And Chad, Chad has the biggest ego. _

"Now, I know most of you are displeased, but it is Mr. Condor's orders that each show must go on vacation with another show. You two were the last left. Each show will have a different room. The So Random girls will share a room. As will the So Random guys. And so on. Curfew is eleven. Guys may not go into girls' rooms after seven. I trust you will respect these rules, as not many people will be there to enforce them. You will get a pamphlet giving you a map, and the list of activities to do while aboard the ship. The pamphlet will also include a list of special events that will be held somewhere on the ship. You will be staying on the cruise for six weeks. I suggest you go pack and get onto the plane as soon as possible," Marshall said. He was out of breath by the last sentence. On our way out, he called over his shoulder, "It will be in Jamaica, so bring sunscreen and bathing suits!"

Me and Tawni headed back to our dressing room to pack. I stuffed into my suitcase two pairs of flip-flops, one pair of dressy shoes, black sandals, silver flats, black boots, black halter, red V-neck, blue short sleeve, green spaghetti strap, blue vest, black vest, white T-shirt, red scoop neck, orange off-shoulder, black mini skirt, denim mini skirt, blue mini skirt, 3 pairs of jeans, green shorts, orange shorts, red shorts, gray jacket, red sweater, 4 bathing suits, 7 pairs of pajamas, toothbrush, toothpaste, blow-dryer, hair brush, 2 clips, 3 hair ties, 1 comforter, 1 sleeping bag (You never know with Tawni), black dress, red dress, and, last but not least, a silver dress. Strapless.

We rushed out the door to get onto the plane. There was a giant black jet with a streak of silver on it. There was a large ramp and, when we got on there, assigned seats. I had to sit in between Tawni and Chad. _Well, atleast Tawni will defend me if Chad does something to insult me. _But our row was silent the whole way there. Not a sound. I was surprised. _No bickering from Chad? This cruise just might be a good one._

We got off the plane, got on the boat, and got our pamphlets. Tawni, Zora and I made our way to our room, never looking away from the map. We got there, and it was huge. Ginormous. You could put it in a castle. Heck, it was a castle. This was going to be an amazing cruise, even if Chad was there.

**So, what do you guys think? Good? Bad? I appreciate all your reviews, so don't be afraid to share your opinion. Remember, I love reviews so keep reviewing!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, guys! I loved all your reviews from the last chapter. Anyway, I love to hear everything you have to say! Keep reviewing!**

**Chapter 2**

**Sonny POV**

Tawni and I were still unpacking and Zora had finished early, so she was off doing who knows what in the vents.

"Hey, Tawni, After this, do you want to go look at the Special Events board?"

"I want to go to the pool."

"After we go to the pool?"

"After the pool, I was going to see if they sold my Cocoa Mocha Cocoa lip gloss." I rolled my eyes.

"After that?"

"I was going to shop in the ports."

"Never mind, I'll go by myself."

"No, you won't. I need someone uglier than me to stand next to me so I look prettier." I rolled my eyes. Again.

"I'm going to go look at the board." I guess she didn't think I'd leave or was too absorbed in her lip gloss to hear what I said and the door close behind me. I walked down the hallway to the elevator.

I pressed the button and the elevator went down. The door opened and I went over to the board. It said:

Tonight: Masquerade Ball

8:00-12:00

You never know, maybe you'll meet Mr. Tall, Dark, And Handsome. Or a mysterious stranger!

Wow, people always hope these things to be perfect, and they blow up in their face. But I, Sonny Monroe, am not going to get my hopes up. But I'll still go. Just for... educational purposes. Yeah, that's it. I'll never know what it's like if I don't go.

I went back up to our suite and got out _the _dress. The dress that I was dying to get. Since I was twelve. Then I found it in a vintage shop and immediately bought it. It was silver and strapless, and had a metallic glow. It looked like it was made for me and was an evening gown that ended just above my kneecap. I paired it with black boots that went to about mid-calf. I put on black eyeliner, gray-purple eyeshadow, and charmed rose lip gloss. I was ready to go.

**So, what do you think? I haven't updated in a while, but it's Christmas break so I'll have a ton more time to update my stories. Keep reviewing!**


End file.
